


Side Effect

by Swan_Secrets



Category: Glee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 05:30:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12675363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: This was written for the Femslash100 Drabble Tag Prompt: "Quinn/Santana - side effect"





	Side Effect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [4Kennedy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4Kennedy/gifts).



 

“Where’d you get this?” Santana asked after taking a hit from the joint.

“I know a guy,” Quinn had a cutesy, secret smile on her lips. She’d been smiling ever since they started smoking.

They were in Quinn’s classic boxy college dorm room, sitting on her bed. They had been at a party, gotten buzzed but not too drunk, and when it wound down had headed back here.

“That girl totally thought you were gonna go home with her,” Quinn sighed. She took a drag and blew the pale smoke out slowly.

“Not my type,” Santana took the joint from Quinn. “And that godawful sweater reminded me of Rachel Berry. Nothing kills my ladyboner quicker.” She took another hit. “Speaking of, this is making me crazy horny.”

Quinn giggled, impossibly cute and with infectious joy. “Yeah, a side effect of the strain he grows I think.”

Santana’s grin widened. She had another hit and handed the joint over, making to get off the bed. “Okay I’m going to go take care of that.” She was halfway to the bathroom when Quinn stopped her.

“Maybe,” Quinn cleared her throat, “maybe we could take care of each other.”

“I thought that was a one time thing.”

“It was, back then,” Quinn took a last hit then stubbed out the joint.

“Not now?”

“Now, you're in the mood, I’m in the mood...”

Santana returned to the bed, her hand stroked up the inside of Quinn’s thigh. “Yeah?”

“Yes,” Quinn nodded and kissed Santana.  


**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Femslash100 Drabble Tag Prompt: "Quinn/Santana - side effect"


End file.
